Where have you been!
by divergenttfiostmi4eva
Summary: Clary Fray is a single mother of two at the age of 15. she moved and since she hasn't seen or heard from the father Jonathon (Jace) Herondale. What happens when Jonathon (Jace) turns up at her new school on her second day. Does she tell him about the babies or does she pretend nothing had ever happened between them! Read to find out! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Welcome to my crazy life!

"Okay Lexi-Boo hush baby girl Momma's here." I cooed to the wailing baby in my arms. Hi I'm Clary Fray I'm 15 and I have two kids. Even worst I'm a single mom all because of my mom she insisting that we moved all because I found out I was pregnant. I had sex with a 16 year old called Jonathon Herondale. I haven't seen or heard from him since I have moved. Anyway I have two 2 month olds a baby boy called Jay Jonathon Fray and a baby girl called Lexi Sophia Fray nobody knows about them but my brother my mom and my step-dad. Today is my first day at Nephilim High It's supposed to be a great school with an amazing cheer squad which I hope to try out for, once upon a time I was cheer captain and the best at my old school, but of course that is now almost non-existent now. Finally a wailing Lexi falls into a peaceful slumber in my arms I walk to their nursery and lay her down in her crib and pull a soft pink blanket over her, kissed her head and whisper a small goodbye I walked out of the nursery and closed the door and walked over two my bouncing baby boy who was currently being held in my mom's arms

"Lexi is taking a nap she's in her crib." I tell her

She nods "Have a good day at school and remember to text me if you're gonna bring anyone round for dinner. Okay?"

I nod and kiss her cheek I then kiss Jay's forehead and whisper a farewell to him "I'll see you later baby boy."

And with that I walk out of the door and start the walk to school.

* * *

><p>When I get to school I walk to the office to collect my timetable.<p>

"Hi I'm Clary Fray I'm new here and I've come to collect my timetable."

"Here you go honey this is your timetable," She smiles at me and presses on the student announcement button "Isabelle Lightwood to main office please, Isabelle Lightwood to main office please." A few minutes later a gorgeous black haired girl stood in front of me

"Hi," she says I'm Isabelle but you can call me Iz or Izzy."

I smile at her "I'm Clarissa but my friends call me Clary."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Clary come on I'll show you where your first lesson is."

"Don't you have to get to your classes?" I question.

"Nah we have the same timetable so we're in all the same lessons."

"Cool."

"Hey do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Iz asks

"Yeah I would love to thanks Izzy!"

"You're welcome!"

* * *

><p>Soon enough lunch came around. I followed Iz into what seemed to be the cafeteria<p>

"Iz do you want to come to mine tonight for dinner?"

"Yeah thanks Clare!"

We share a smile and walk to a table which was filled up with 4 people 2 boys and 2 girls one of those boys just happened to be my brother Jonathan.

"Heyy John." I say

"Heyy Clare-bear." he replies

"You two know each other?" Izzy asks

"Only for 15 years," I say sarcastically everyone looks confused "He's my big brother!"

there were chorused 'oh' around the table

"I'm Aline," A Dark haired Asian spoke "And this Is my girlfriend Helen" Aline pointed towards a green-blue eyed blonde-white haired girl. Helen smiled at me in which the smile I returned.

"And I am the amazing Magnus Bane!" I turned to see a black haired glittery teenage boy, I giggled.

all lunch we just chat and joked around until the bell rang and we went back to classes I next had gym. And here's one thing. I love gym! Me and Izzy started to walk to the girls locker rooms so that we could changed. I got changed into a green tank top and some white short shorts I also put on my nike roshe women. Me and Izzy then walked to the main gym hall.

"Okay listen up! I'm Coach Wayland and today we will be doing 3 different types of sports," Coach Herondale put up 3 fingers "And those sports will be cheerleading, gymnastics and within those two tumbling."

All the squealed with excitement and most of the boys groan. This is gonna be the best lesson ever. Everyone goes to the back of the room so we can set up the room with mats, when the room is ready all the people on the cheer squad went to a big mat to perform their cheer routine. I notice that Isabelle and Aline are on the team. they start warming up by doing some back handsprings into back tucks. I zoned out thinking about when I was on the cheer team, when we won state champions. it was an awesome feeling! I was woken up from my little reverie when I felt someone tugging me towards the cheer team, guess who it was! Izzy of course. She really does drag everyone everywhere doesn't she!

"Have you ever done cheerleading before?"

I nod.

"Have you ever been a flyer?"

Again I nod.

"Cool cause we're gonna use you as a flyer. Okay?"

"K" I say

They lift me up in the first position so that I'm standing on the hands and they're holding my ankles I then go into second position which is a full spike I let my foot down and do a triple twist before landing safely in their arms again. Coach Wayland says to go and get changed and then go home early. yey.

* * *

><p>Me and Iz walk out of the changing room and walk to her car, we then drive to my house. Boy I'm gonna have a lot of explaining to do!<p> 


	2. your a mother?

Clary's POV

We walk up to my door and I unlock it with my key. I could already see the two bugaboos in the porch a pink one and a blue one.

"New brother and sister?" Izzy asked

"Something like that." I reply

We walk to the kitchen when we both here wailing coming from the nursery. I sigh. I wonder who's crying this time my bets are on Jay. sure enough when I look inside the nursery Jay is in his crib wailing, I pick him up and bounce him until he quietens down and starts sucking on his thumb. But then Lexi decides to wake up and start crying I pick her up in my other arm and she starts to relax.

I hear Izzy shout in the distance "Clary? Clary where are you?"

I walk out of the nursery and into the living room where isabelle was sat on the sofa surrounded by baby stuff.

"So are these you baby brother and sister?" she asks

"Izzy I would like you to meet my son Jay and my daughter Lexi!"

her jaw falls open "S-s-son and d-d-daughter?" she asks "your a mom?" I nod "at 15?" I nod again ashamed of myself and I feel my eyes water up. "Oh my god I'm so sorry Clary I didn't mean to!"

"It's just that I try to be the best Mom that I can for them both and then when I tell my so called friends they leave me." I sobbed

"I won't leave you I'm your best friend now and anyway where the hell his the father at?"

I shrug "Don't know I moved house as soon as I found out I was pregnant."

#FLASHBACK#

I wake up with a pair of strong arms around my waist I turned round and saw Johnathon Herondale. I smile, he's a really nice person and I know for a fact that we had sex last night. I turn back and relax back into his chest. but that didn't go to plan as Johnathon started to wake up.

"morning beautiful." he mumbles

"Morning."

"I had a good time last night!"

"Yeah so did I!"

"look CLarissa I have to tell you something." He looks disappointed

"Okay you know you can tell me anything right."

"Yeah I know! The thing is... well im not from around here. I'm here on a school trip and we're leaving today."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Clarissa. I think we should just forget this had ever happened."

"yeah non of this ever happened." I say putting on a fake smile, trying to keep the disappointment out of my voice.

I few hours later Johnathon Herondale had left my town and my state and the chances were oone in a million of ever meeting him again. But boy was I wrong!

* * *

><p><strong>AN~ it seemed like a good place to stop please tell me what you think on this story and please do correct me if i'm wrong. oh yeah and if you have any ideas comment them or pm me them :)<strong>


	3. Johnathan?

The next morning I ended up waking up at 3:30 due to the twins crying, so I picked them both up and gave them some milk. John came through 5 minutes later and hugged me from behind. I jumped,

"John!" I exclaimed "Omg that scared me!" The twins both crack a smile. It was times like these when I wish Johnathon H was here so he could see his son and daughter smiling. I definitely miss him and I was never gonna see him ever again! I started to think about when the babies got older and when they would start to ask questions about their father. sure I could get a boyfriend who would care for them! But it just wouldn't be the same. It just wasn't Johnathon **(AN~ from now on I'm calling Jace Jonathon and clarys brother john.) **

"You know Clare-bear you never told me who Lexi and Jay's father was." John states

"I-I-I-I c-can't t-t-tell y-y-y-you" I stutter.

"Why the hell not?"

"I just can't tell you."

"You knew him right?"

"Yes!" I say exclaim "I wouldn't do IT with a complete stranger. I'm not a slut!"

"Fine whatever!" john says "By the way some of my mates are coming round tonight soo erm yeah."

I absolutely hate it when his friends come round it means I have to stay in the twin's room for hours until they leave.

"Fine."

the twins had now fallen asleep again so I carried them back to my room and laid them on my bed, pulled up my bed rail (so they wouldn't roll off the bed) and got changed. I got changed into an all black number which contained a parker boyfriend combo jacket, black ballet pumps, black skinny jeans, a love black lace chiffon sleeveless top and a pair of jewelled shower earrings. A suddenly smelt a pungent smell coming from Jay. More precisely his diaper. 4 words I. Hate. Diaper. Duty! But as a responsible mother I had to do what I hate most. 5 minutes later I finish Jays diaper and I lay him next to Lexi, he falls asleep immediately and the two of the snuggle into each other. they look so cute so I took a picture on my phone and sent it to Isabelle. she immediately texts back saying how cute they are. I climb over the gate and lie down next to them. I took in their features Jay had Johnathon's golden hair and my eyes whilst Lexi had dark auburn hair Jace's golden eyes. Suddenly I saw I flash and standing their was my mother camera in hand with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Mom!" whisper shout

she just smirks

"I'm going to school," I pick up the babies and hand them to her "Seen you later," I kiss the twin's heads "We'll be having camp out in my room!"

* * *

><p>When I get to school I pick up my timetable and see what I've got first lesson, it turns out that it's health class. yey and please do hear the sarcasm dripping off fof my words. I mean normally health class is all about how not to get pregnant but seriously I think it's a little to late for that! Don't you think?<p>

"Iz what do you normally do in health class?" I ask

"Listen them drone on about hoe NOT to get pregnant," she smirked "but hey if its about taking care of a baby i'm sure you'll get top marks!"

"ha ha very funny. I'm practically dying with laughter." I say sarcastically.

"come on!" and with that Isabelle drags me into the classroom. I go to the teacher of the class and say I'm new she instructs me to sit next to someone called Jace hmm sounds kind of like Jay! What a weird coincidence. Just then a Greek god walked into the class and locks eyes with me

"Good to see you joined us !" my eyes snapped towards the teacher Herondale? Herondale. Oh my god this is Johnathan. I'm sitting next to Johnathon! Well Jace I guess. He comes to sit next me

"Clarissa?" He asks

"It's me." I whisper. He grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze, I look at him and smile and chuckles silently.

"I've missed you clare."

"I've missed you to Johnathon!"

he smirked and kissed the tip of my nose.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter Jace might find out about the twins!<strong>

**review :D**


	4. Clary, who are they?

Soon enough the last bell of the day went off Mom said that she'd pick me up and give me a ride home before John's friends get there so we hop in the car and drive back home the twins were in the backseats crying so I gave them both a pacifier and they then both dozed off into a peaceful sleep. When we arrived at the house we scramble out of the car grab the twins and run inside just as we see Johns car pull into sight. I walk into my room and lay the twins down on my bed. My mom walks in a few seconds later with a selection of food for me to eat while John and his mates are here.

"I'm sorry you have to do this Clary, I'm sorry that you have to hide in your room."

"It's fine mom as long as I got pizza I'm fine!"

my mom nods "i think john's here I should go." she says, I nod and turn my TV on flicking between channels until I found pretty little liars. In the distance I could here someone talking and it sounded a lot like Jace, so that meant...shit Jace is here? I climb out of bed and put my ear to the door

"John where's the toilets?"

"First door on the left." I hear John answer

I hear footsteps coming closer and closer until suddenly a force pushes me back onto the floor. The door opens and there stood Jace.

"Clary? What are you doing here?" He asks

"Well I kinda live here, I'm John's sister." I explain, Jace steps towards me and kisses me square on the mouth my hands start to roam in his golden hair but before those kisses went any further Lexi started to whine and this causes Jay to wail. I pull away from Jace and lift Lexi and Jay onto my hips a bounce them both around until they both become quiet again I lay them down on my bed and pull some fury blankets over them they snuggle up and peace washed over the room that was until Jace decides to speak.

"What the hell his this?" he asks temper rising

"Look, when you left I tidied up the room that we had sex in and I found the condom was ripped and I got knocked up and I had them and these are your two babies!" I tell him.

"Clary they can't be mine!" He exclaims "And even if they were I wouldn't have the time or the patience for these two brats." I let out a sob "So you must be absolutely fucking crazy if you think that I'm going to be here for these two fucking mistakes!" by the time he had finished his small speech he was breathing heavily and was staring angrily at me so I guess he did what he thought would be logical he walked out of the room and then out of the house slamming the door on the way out. I collapse and cry shakes racking my body. suddenly my mom and my step-dad Luke burst in

"What's wrong." They ask me

"Jace is the father and I told him about the babies a-an-and he said they were m-m-mistakes and b-b-brats and that he w-w-wouldn't help me care f-f-for th-th-them" I sob.

"Oh honey we don't need that bastards do we we've been fine on our own for 11 months now."

Luke walks past me and my mom on the floor and picked up Lexi and Jay he hands them both to me

"Clary look at them," he says "They have the strongest mom ever and don't need a dad they are perfectly fine with you and we all know how much they love you! Don't forget that Clare-Bear!"

I chuckle a wet laugh "Thanks Luke, Thanks Mom I'm gonna go to sleep I'm kinda tired!" I tell them. They both nod walk out and shut the door softly behind them I put the babies in their spare cribs which were situated in my room. I then climb into bed my last thought of the day being if Jace has a problem with my kids then he has a problem with me and my family!

* * *

><p><strong>sorry about the chapter being up late I have just started high school (6th grade) and homework has caught up with me! Oh and don't worry Jace will be back soon! so please don't kill me<strong>


	5. I'm telling Mom!

Jace POV

I storm out of Johnathon and Clary's house in anger. How can I be those twins Fathers? Me and Clary were careful so, so careful and yet she ends up pregnant. I run as fast as I can back to my house, when I say that I really mean the Lightwood's family home and as much as I hate to say it my adoptive family. They're nice I just wish I could have a family of my own...then again I guess I already do. I didn't mean to get angry it's just sickening how I left her to do all the work and how I left her through out the pregnancy. I cast my mind back to what the babies look like and remember how they were a perfect mixture of me and Clary. When I get to the Lightwood's I barge in and run up to my room and cry and that is saying something because I never cry, I guess I just felt bad for calling the babies brats and shouting at Clary. it suddenly hit me I **LOVE** Clary and I love those babies but I can't step up and become a father. I finally snap out of my thoughts when I see Isabelle standing in the doorway. "Jace what's the matter?"

"I went to John's house." Isabelle nods

"And?"

"I went into Clary's room, I thought it was the bathroom and I saw her and her babies and then told me I was the father of them both so I did something I regret so bad. I told Clary that both of the babies were brats and that there was no way in hell I would ever care for them." One finishing my story I hang my head in shame.

"You monster," She hissed "I have happened to meet Jay and Lexi an they are both amazing kids!"

"I didn't mean to tell her that it just slipped out." I say looking her dead in the eye.

she slaps me hard on the cheek "You go and apologise to Clary and step up as a father or I am never speaking to you ever again!"

and with that she walks out of the room and slams the front door. I run t othe window and open it

"Where the bloody hell are you going Iz?"

"To Clary's house! Somones gotta go and confort her!" and with that she starts the engine in her car and drives down the street.

_great that's just what I need, someone else to hate my guts! _I think

I collapse on my bed and fall into a sleep dreams full of Clary and the twins.

* * *

><p>Izzy POV<p>

I'm absolutely furious with Jace right now. How could he do this to Clary? And an even better question when the bloody hell did those two have sex? I swear if he doesn't apologise I'm never speaking to him again and I'll tell Mom. When I pull into Clary's driveway I immediately started to rap at the door. When it opened I ask if it's alright to see Clary. When they let me in I speed to Clary's room and open it

"Clary?" I say

she looks up. her eyes are red and puffy and she had tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Hi Iz."

"Okay look I know that you're upset about my brother storming out. but come on girl we can do something to make him pay for it! (AN why does that sound so much like Johanna Mason? :D )

"First off Jace is your brother? And second how would I make him jealous?" Clary sniffles

"We could make him jealous by making you look super hot!" I tell her. Clary nods she looks like she likes the idea of that

"Okay. Work your magic Iz!"

I nod already planning what she could wear tomorrow.


	6. Someone broke in!

**All rights go to the amazing Cassandra Clare I only own Lexi and Jay!**

* * *

><p>Clary POV<p>

Izzy ends up sleeping over at my house that night. We talk about what I should wear tomorrow, we both agree that it should be sexy but not too revealing. This is gonna be fun making Jace feel sorry I still don't want him near the babies though, especially after he called the twins those horrible names! I just feel a lot more overprotective over my kids now that Jace knows about them. I keep thinking about that and Jace and the two children I love most until a dark peaceful wave of sleep overtakes me.

* * *

><p>Wailing. That's all I hear. Wailing. Huh it kinda sounds like a baby wailing. Shit the baby is wailing. I shoot up out of bed and race to the nursery which is conveniently the room next to mine! I rush in and find Jay and Lexi both wailing. Okay make that two babies wailing. I lift them both into my arms and rub their backs. I go to the kitchen and check the time. I groan 2:30AM! I walk back to their room once I get into their nursery I lay them both down and pull fluffy blankets over them both, we don't know why but sometimes in the middle of the night when they start crying once we calm them down they like to snuggle up together and I admit it is frickin adorable! I start to walk out of their nursery but in front of me stood something that made me feel scared and that is saying something. I saw two big muddy footprints. Oh god this isn't good at all! I run to my room and wake Isabelle up I then tell her everything when she woke up she had a grin on her face now lets just say that it had disappeared and was replaced with a look of worry and fear.<p>

"Clary we have to tell your parents!" she exclaims.

"Yes we do, but since I'm worried I'm bringing the twins with us!" I tell her, she nods. So for the a millionth time today we went into the twin's room I picked them both up and lay them across my chest, their blanket still stun across them both, keeping them both warm. We walk to my parents room and knock on their door. We both hear shuffling behind the door and then it opens before us both.

"Girls?"

Luke was standing there in his robe I assume he just threw on "Luke there are muddy footprints all across the nursery leading up to the twin's cots and all over then living room and kitchen and we think that the door has been broken down too!" I exclaim.

Luke stands there his eyes wide "Let me go and check. And you go and wake up Johnathon." He walks out and grabs a baseball bat from besides the counter most likely Johns! We do as we're told and wake up John. I leave Izzy to tell him what happened and go to wake up Mom I tell her what happened in a daze. She immediately hops out of bed and pulls on a robe, she garbs her phone on her bedside table and walks out towards the living room we find Izzy, Luke and John sitting on the couch talking in hushed tones. Jay started to whine so I reposition him on my chest.

"The door is completely knocked down." Luke says

"Call 911!" My mom requests urgently "And you two will go pack up some of your stuff you have 15 minutes. Clear?"

"Crystal."

* * *

><p>Mystery POV<p>

I actually can't belive a just did that with him! I can't belive that I broke into Clarissa's house like that just to see those bastard babies. I mean it sounded like a good idea at first but now I just don't know why we did that. We could get caught by the cops, we did break down their door! I feel so very guilty that I did that. But I have a plan i'm going to keep this my little secret! And I hope that, that will work out for me!

* * *

><p>I ask Izzy if she can back my bags whilst I pack the babies' bags. Thankfully she agrees to do so and starts immediately. I walk into the nursery and lay the twins in their cots they immediately cuddle up to each other. I start to smile. I love the way that they care for each other.<p>

I grab their empty diaper bag and put inside of it some diapers, diaper cream and ointments, some baby bath washcloths, some special soaps for them, a rubber duck (AN Jace is gonna love that (; ). I zip the diaper bag up and then grab the feeding bag this is the one in which I keep all the breast pumps in and things like that, once I had fineshed packing the feeding bag I zip it up and place it on the rocking chair next to the diaper bag. grab another bag now and throw in some baby bedding, some blankets, a few footsie and non-footsie one pieces, some sleepwear with various animals on them and some body suits. I never knew up until now how much stuff the babies had all together! I hear a knock on the nursery door.

"Come in." I say and in walks Izzy "Do you think you have everything?" I ask her

she nods "I texted my Mom to say what happened and she said that you can stay over at my place if you wanted to."

"I'll just go ask my Mom." I tell her. I walk out of the nursery and walk into my Mom and Luke's room, inside she was frantically packing clothes into a bag. I cough as if tell her I was here. she stops and smiles.

"The cops are on there way, they don't think it's safe for us to stay at thi shouse for a while especially considering that the babies live with us!" she tells me

"Izzy invited us to go and stay over at her house." I say

"Darling feel free to go and live with her for a while me Luke and maybe John will be going to live with Lukes sister for a while until this gets sorted out." I nod and walk over to hug her in a tight embrace

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too Clary."

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the end of chapter 6 I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry that it was up late it was my birthday 3 days ago and I've fallen ill so I haven't had a chance to work on it anyways, I promise that the next chapter will be up on Friday! Who do you think broke into the house. review if you think you know!<strong>

**Thanks for reading! - divergenttfiostmi xx**


	7. I will repeat again! MY kids!

**I do not own the mortal instruments Cassie Clare does! Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

Clary POV

I walk back to the nursery where I find Izzy looking over the babies.

"What did your Mom say?" She asks

"She said that I could stay over." I tell her, her face cracks a smile, "Two problems though," Her face falls "One doesn't Jace live with you? And two I'm pretty sure your family won't like me after they find out I have two kids?"

"Shit. Erm I'll make sure that Jace will butt out otherwise I'll punch him and two my Mom already knows about them and she's fine with it and My dad is always at work." She replies, I nod

"Shall we go then?" I ask

"Lets rock and roll." She says

"I'll go and get the car seats from my Moms car." I walk out and grab the car keys from a pottery dish in the hall I leap over the broken door and unlock the car doors and unbuckle the baby seats from the car seats and put them in Izzy's car instead. I then walk back into the hall and fold the twin stroller up and put it in the trunk of Izzy's car.

After that I walk back into the house to get Lexi and Jay, they were fast asleep and in their own little worlds. 5 minutes later we were all ready and off to Izzy's house. All the way to Izzy's house I was on instagram, checking out my account and other peoples accounts like Aline and Magnus' . 15 minutes we were at Izzy's house. More like mansion! It's basically a massive wooden structure, there were many trees leading up to the entrance door.

"It's big huh?" Isabelle says

"Big? Izzy this is gigantic!" I reply

"Just get the babies!"

I got the sleeping babies out of the car and cradled them in my arms. Behind the trees I could see the sun rising. So we've been up almost all night and that means that Lexi and Jay will be wanting to be fed soon.

"Lets go inside we can get all the rest of the stuff out of the car later." Izzy tells me

She locks the car and then walks up to the huge doors, she rings the doorbell there seemed to be shuffling behind the huge oak doors. A few seconds later a middle aged woman opened the doors.

"Hi," She says "I'm Maryse! Isabelle's mom."

"I'm Clary!" I tell her "And this is Jay and Lexi." I indicate towards the two angels in my arms.

"They're adorable! Come on in, we don't want you freezing do we."

Me and Isabelle walk through the threshold. I hear a voice behind me.

"Iz why are you up this early?"

I spin around and see a young boy who looks about the age of nine or ten.

"And Izzy who is this?" the young boy asks

"Max," Izzy says "This is my friend Clary and her son Jay and her daughter Lexi!"

Jace who had obviously heard the raucous shouted down the stairs "SHUT THE F*** UP PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

Jay woke up and started to cry at the top of his lungs, this also caused Lexi to do the same thing crying and screaming, looking for comfort. Suddenly Jace appeared in the doorway. Our eyes met. Gold on Emerald. He looked away and had a look on his face it almost look sorry.

He looked at me again and said "Clary can I talk to you please?"

I gave him a hard glare "Well I cant talk to you when I have 'these two brats' now can I?" I kissed them both on their head's and bounced them around. calming them both down. Izzy held her hands out as in to hold them

"You better not drop them!" I tell her.

She nods "I promise!"

I follow Jace into what I assume is his room.

"What do you want Herondale?" I hiss venomously

"Look don't freak out okay."

"I will choose if I freak out or not!"

"I just wanted to say that I want to take some responsibility and look after our kids!"

"Well guess what Jace I don't want you to go near MY kids! Got that!"

"Look please I will be a great dad I promise!"

I sighed "Fine Jace you can look after them a bit."

"Really Clary? Really? How can I repay yo-"

"No."

"No?"

"You are not repeat not touching MY kids!"

"Why Clary just give me a reason!"

"Jace this is ore than a stupid school project okay. This is 2 human beings in my hands! And its not just that you're the one who left me a 15 year old girl at the time. pregnant and all alone to get bullied and live with them for their first weeks and for always let me remind you I have always been their for MY kids. Okay So stay away unless you want me to form a complaint."

When I was finished Jace had tears streaming down his face. I took one look at his face and hissed at him

"Hurts doesn't it! It hurts so much now you know how I felt when you said we should leave this whole thing behind!"

I smirked turned around and left him in a ball on the cold floor bawling his eyes out on the floor!

* * *

><p>I came downstairs and found Izzy with Lexi in her arms and Maryse with Jay in her arms. Max had most likely gone to bed now. He's a nice boy and suitable uncle in my opinion!<p>

"Your stuff has been delivered to your room Clary." Maryse told me

"Thank you !" I tell her. I like she's sweet and thoughtful but at the same time has a fiery aura around her kinda like Izzy in a way

"Please Clary dear call me Maryse!"

I nod well I should probably getting to bed! School tomorrow!"

"Your mother texted me to say that you don't have to go to school tomorrow. But anyway goodnight. Oh and your room is next-door to Jace's room."

I nod "Night Izzy."

"Night Clary!"

I take the twins off of them both and trek to my room which was sadly next to Jace's room :( !

When I enter I find a huge king sized bed with blue sheets, a huge dark oak wardrobe, a desk, a joint bathroom and two cribs right next to my bed.

I place Jay in his bed and Lexi on mine. Lexi wakes and stares at me I kiss her on her cheeks.

"Hi baby girl," I exclaim "You know that Mommy loves you and your brother!" In return she sucks her thumb. I smile at her, I then fish around in the babies bag for soft blankets for them both when I find some I place them on the floor I also get out a changing mat, some diapers, baby bum cream, baby powder and Lexi's favourite teddy which had Mommy's special girl written on it. I placed the teddy besides her and she cuddled into it you see Lexi hated diaper time! But unfortunately she stank and she had to be changed I took off her dirty diaper and threw it into a bin. I wiped her bum with the cream. She started to cry I give her a kiss and move the teddies arm as if to make it look like its waving. she immediately stops and stares intently at the bear almost adoringly. I put some baby powder on a fresh nappy and put it on her. I then put her in a tigger onesie with feet on at the end I kiss her once again and put her in her crib I cover in a pink blanket that says Lexi on it. I then get Jay out and do the exact same thing changing his nappy and I then but him in a winnie the pooh onesie with the feet on at the end. I kiss him and put him in his crib and cover him in a blanket that is like Lexi's but is blue and has his name on it instead. I turn the lights off and climb into bed, And I let a peaceful darkness come over me or what normal people call it sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sooooooooooo sorry don't kill me I now have a schedule in which I will update on Tuesdays Thursdays and Saturdays and I promise I will always update on those days. anyways what did you guys think of the chapter I did it extra long anyways please review and like and follow and thanks for reading next chapter will be up in 2 days!<strong>


	8. I will love you for forever and beyond!

**I am not world famous there fore I am not Cassandra Clare and I don't own TMI :(**

* * *

><p>Jace POV<p>

After I see the light turn out in Clary's room and I hear a faint snoring come from her room which I could only assume was her. I crept into her room and sat on a rocking chai which was situated next to the to cots next to bed. I look at the to twins lying peacefully in a deep slumber. I waited there for literally the next 4 hours almost like playing guard over my 3 precious gems. At 3:00am one of the babies started to whine I pick the baby up the name on the blanket read Jay. So this is my baby boy huh he's so precious. As soon as I cradle him in my arms he starts to snuggle into my chest and suck on his thumb, his eyes start to close again I kiss his head and put him back in his cradle. I look over at the other baby the crib next to Jay. The name on the pink blanket read Lexi. So she's my little girl? Oh she's going to be spoilt as hell they both are. Now how the hell do I get in Clary's good books? Should I make her breakfast in bed? Book a spa day for her and Isabelle? What do I do? In the end I decided to book a spa day for Isabelle and her. I'm also going to make her breakfast in bed. And I'm going to give Izzy some money to go on a shopping spree around all the expensive shops. Hopefully Clary will enjoy it and I bet Izzy will too!

I felt my eyes start droop so I kissed my baby boy and girl on the cheeks and Clary on the lips and whispered in her ear "I will love you three for forever and beyond!"

* * *

><p>Clary POV (Her dream)<p>

_I'm on the sand filled beach with Lexi and Jay they are lying on some blankets and rolling on their stomachs looking even more adorable then usual! I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist I squeal in delight I turn around and kiss the man behind me, an exceptionally handsome man with golden hair and golden eyes. But suddenly he got down on one knee_

_"Clarissa Adele Fray I have loved you since the day I ever saw you and I will always be there for you and our beautiful children so please, Will you do the honour of marrying me?"_

_"Yes" my lips said._

_I felt his lips hover over my forehead and kiss it "I will love you three forever and beyond" The Greek god said._

I wake up but unusually not to screaming babies. I looked over to where the babies were except they weren't there instead of two there was zero. I zoom out of bed immediately which was rare for me because I am not a morning person at all!


	9. Sparkle Masters and Kisses!

I walk into the kitchen crossed over with a living room in search for my babies. all of a sudden I heard laughter coming from behind the kitchen, I walked over there and saw Jace, Lexi and Jay. Jace was feeding the two babies warm milk and pulling funny faces at the twins this was what the laughter was about. I cleared my throat to signal that I was in the room. Jace snapped around at looked at me in fear.

"what. did. I. say. about. going. anywhere. near. MY. kids." I sneered at him, my face red of anger. Jace gave me a cold stare.

"I thought it through last night and guess what Clary I could go to court and get my time with OUR children, hey maybe they will split the kids up I can have Lexi for the rest of her life and you can have Jay!"

I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"I really love them Clary. Just please give me a chance!"

Jace walked over and embraced me in a hug "and I'm so so sorry about leaving you, I just... I never forgot you! I-I LOVE you!"

"If I say yes to you being involved will we stop fighting and look after them?" I ask him in all seriousness.

"I will stop fighting with you and be a good responsible father" He says.

I take a deep breath,

"Okay you can be involved!" I tell him.

I start to walk back out of the kitchen when I felt his hand grab my wrist and pull me to face him. Our eyes met, gold upon green and then unexpectedly he kissed me. I didn't respond at first but in the end I just followed what my heart wanted me to do and of course that was to kiss him back, so I did. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I missed you so missed you so much Clary" Jace breathed in between kisses.

But all I did was kiss him more, I jumped onto his hips and he held me in a loving grip. He started to kiss light kisses down my neck. I moaned

"Jace as much as I don't want to stop we kind of have to because OUR kids are in the room!"

Jace placed one last kiss on my now swollen lips and put me down on the solid ground.

"What would you say to going on a date with me tonight?" He asked me.

"I would say who would watch Lexi and Jay?"

"I could get Izzy and maybe Alec to watch them!"

"If it okay with them then I will happily go with you." I say to him

"Okay."

"Okay"

* * *

><p>Alec's POV<p>

I walk to Art class with my new buddy Jonothan.

"Alec do you want to go to a club tonight? We can pick up some chicks!" Jon asks me.

This is gonna be awkward but it needs to be said.

"Jonothan let me tell you something okay? I'm gay." I said as if talking to a 2 year old

"1) i'm not two years old Alec and 2) i'm fine with that you can go find a guy at the club instead!"

"fine. Yeah. whatever!" I reply. someone crosses the hallway no doubt on the way to his next class. He was... how do I put this...Very, very sparkly! He was however very hot.

"who was that sparkly dude?" I ask Jonothan

"That is Sparkle Master Magnus! He's gay and from what he tells us he seems to have a thing for you Alec!"

I blushed crimson "can you... can you ask him for me if he wants to go and grab coffee sometime?" I mentally slapped myself how 3rd grade did I sound right now?

Johnathon smirked "it would be my pleasure!"

And with that we went to our next class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN~ I understand if u want to kill me right now for not updating but my WIFI went down for weeks so ive been trying to write this chapter up at my grandparents house every night! Anyways review some ideas of what Clary and Jace's date should be like!<strong>

**Thanks for reading shadowhunters! xx**


End file.
